The present invention relates generally to faucets and, more particularly, a faucet including a finial coupled to a lift rod for operating a drain assembly.
Conventional lavatory faucets are often coupled to a pop-up drain assembly. Such drain assemblies typically include a pull or lift rod extending in a generally vertical direction from below the sink deck upwardly to a position above the faucet. A lower end of the lift rod is usually coupled to a lever arm wherein raising and lowering of the lift rod by a user from above the sink deck causes corresponding pivoting movement of the lever arm to raise and lower a drain plug positioned within the sink basin.
A knob or finial is typically coupled to the upper end of the lift rod to facilitate access by a user. It is desired to provide an aesthetically pleasing finial that is completely received within the interior of the faucet when in a lowered position, and is visible to a user when in a raised position.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a faucet includes a delivery spout configured to be coupled to a mounting deck, the delivery spout including an upper surface and an outlet for dispensing water. A lift rod is supported by the delivery spout for movement between a lowered position and a raised position. The lift rod includes an upper end and a lower end. A finial is coupled to the upper end of the lift rod and includes an upper surface. The upper surface of the finial is supported above the upper surface of the delivery spout when the lift rod is in the raised position. The upper surface of the finial is supported flush with or below the upper surface of the delivery spout when the lift rod is in the lowered position.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a faucet includes a delivery spout configured to be coupled to a mounting deck. The delivery spout includes an outer surface defining an outer envelope. A lift rod is supported by the delivery spout for movement between a lowered position and a raised position. The lift rod includes an upper end and a lower end. A finial is coupled to the upper end of the lift rod and includes an outer surface. The outer surface of the finial extends outside of the outer envelope of the delivery spout when the lift rod is in the raised position. The outer surface of the finial is supported within the outer envelope of the delivery spout when the lift rod is in the lowered position.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a faucet includes a delivery spout configured to be coupled to a mounting deck, the delivery spout including an upper surface, a rear surface, a slot formed within the rear surface, and an outlet for dispensing water. A lift rod is supported by the delivery spout for movement between a lowered position and a raised position. The lift rod includes an upper end and a lower end. A finial is coupled to the upper end of the lift rod. The finial is slidably received within the slot of the delivery spout. The finial is fully received within the slot when the lift rod is in the lowered position, and extends outwardly from the slot when the lift rod is in the raised position.
Further illustratively, the finial includes an upper surface and a rear surface. The upper surface of the finial is supported above the upper surface of the delivery spout when the lift rod is in the raised position. The upper surface of the finial is supported flush with or below the upper surface of the delivery spout when the lift rod is in the lowered position.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.